


More, More, More

by MizRootbeer



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mistress, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Self-Insert, Smut, namecalling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:54:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25232734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizRootbeer/pseuds/MizRootbeer
Summary: Asmo is the avatar of lust and if there is one thing he loves, he loves being treated like crap. He also loves you so why not combine the two? A sexy night of being the dom ensues.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 78





	More, More, More

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my buddy zia from discord for helping me out. They're a fellow Asmo fan so I was happy to show them what I have while working on this.

“You’re so mean to me,” Asmodeus purred, licking his lips. “And I love it!”

Asmodeus, the avatar of Lust himself, was at your mercy. He was wearing a corset with matching stockings, and he was tied up against his bedpost. Around his neck was a collar attached to a leash. On his knees, he faced you with an erection peeking out of his underwear. Smiling, you reached over and tugged the fabric down. His cock was still secure in the cock cage, thick and throbbing. Chuckling, you gave it a small flick, and Asmodeus moaned.

“Eyah, so mean!” He groaned.

“Me? Mean?” You stood back up. “If I’m mean, that makes you pathetic. Remember, I’m the queen, and you’re the bitch.”

“Ah, yes!” Asmodeus quivered. 

“You’re the little slut.”

“Yes, yes!” 

“The most disgusting, sad demon in the entire Devildom,” You continued. “You’re nothing but a little bitch boy.”

“Yes, yes, yes!” Asmodeus pushed against his restraints. “Oh beloved, more! Please!”

Snarling, you smacked him across the face. Asmodeus gave a happy moan.

“Excuse me? Who are you to make demands of me?” You asked, grabbing the leash.

Pulling it forward, Asmodeus tensed as his arms were pulled back the restraints. Despite the pain, he wore a happy smile. Love and Lust excluded from his eyes, his tongue lolling to the side. You stared him, making your anger known with a glare. Still, he was enjoying every single second of this. You pushed him back, making him fall onto the bed.

“I might just leave you here since you’re not behaving,” You said, turning your back to him.

“Oh please dearest, no!” Asmodeus whined. “I will do whatever you ask of me, my angel.”

That’s what you wanted to hear. Turning around, you smiled at him.

“Anything?” 

“Yes, anything,” Asmodeus whimpered. “I’m a useless, little sub who doesn’t deserve your love or attention. I’m nothing, less than nothing! I only live to eat your pussy and give you pleasure. Please let me fulfill my one duty!”

Asmodeus’ eyes never left you as you walked back to the bed. You removed one of your gloves and offered up your hand. He began to pepper it with kisses, licking your fingers and sucking on them. He whimpered again when you pulled away, but his protests died away when you began to caress his face. He shuddered, eyes closed as he leaned into your hand. It was terrific; the avatar of Lust was putty in your hands. As you continued to give you pet attention, your other hand reached down to the cock cage. Asmodeus seized up when you unlocked it. 

“While I’m not happy with your demands,” You said. “You have been good. Continue to sing my praises.”

“You’re beautiful, you’re brilliant, you’re a goddess,” Asmodeus continued. “It’s an honor to be in your presence.”

His cock was purple at this point, ready to burst. Glancing up at him, you ran your hand down his length. Asmodeus let out a loud cry of pleasure.

“I’ m---- I’m nothing without you,” He continued. “I am your toy, your pet! I live only to please you.”

“That’s right,” You said, still playing with his dick. “Now, would my little toy like a reward?”

“Pl-please mistress,” Asmodeus was quaking. “I c-can’t think str-straight! Allow me pl-pleasure you!”

“I can’t hear you.”

“Please, mistress!”

“Louder!”  
  
“PLEASE, MISTRESS!” Asmodeus shouted.

With that, you stopped playing with his cock and started undoing his bonds. It was apparent he wanted to pounce once he was free, but Asmodeus knew the rules. Once his arms were released, you turned around. Pointing to the back of your corset, you waited for him to undress you. Deftly, he undid the strings, and the corset fell away. Another whimper bubbled up from his throat as he leaned forward, sniffing deeply. 

“You smell like heaven,” He mumbled. “Oh mistress, please let me ravish you!”

“How do you plan to do that?” You asked.

“I anyway I can,” His voice was heavy. “I need you, my queen of the night. I need you so badly. I want more of you, I want every inch of you.”

“Big talk pet,” You cooed. “Mistress is eager to see what you can do. You may begin.”

Asmodeus wasted no time. With a feral growl, he grabbed you and turned you around. He pushed you back onto the bed and tore off your panties. He brought the fabric up to his face and inhaled deeply. He shivered and whimpered before tossing the garment aside. Upon seeing your pussy, he began to drool. Asmodeus dove forward, attacking your inner lips with gusto. A moan bubbled up from your lips as the avatar of Lust went to town.

Asmodeus, despite his haze, knew how to eat pussy. He didn’t just blindly eat away, no he was methodical about it. First, he started with lavishing love on the clit, making it nice and plump. After he made your pearl happy, he ran his tongue up and down your labia. His tongue made zig-zag patterns, his lips sucked at your folds, his teeth grazed the skin. This man wrote the book on pussy eating. Asmodeus gripped your things, humming while you ran a hand through his hair. Eyes closed, your moans grew louder as Asmodeus probed deeper. He pulled back, eyes glazed, and tongue wiping up your fluids.

“Delicious,” His voice was soft and reverent. 

Once he caught his second breath, he returned to his work. Back arched, you closed your eyes as Asmodeus’ tongue delicately trailed up towards your clit. He sucked the bud into his mouth, humming as you moaned. That familiar vibration in your belly started up, signaling your first orgasm was on its way. You gasped, eyes still closed as your hand grabbed the back of Asmo’s head. Never in a million years did you think the Avatar of Lust would be between your legs, eating you out like his life depended on it. Asmo’s grip on your legs tightened as he continued to eat you out, and you grabbed a handful of his hair as her orgasm came. Like a starving dog, Asmo licked up your cum. He came up, his eyes wild and his face sticky.

“More!” He begged. “More, more, more!”

“You’re lucky I’m in a good mood tonight,” You smiled at him. “Normally, mistress would punish you for being so demanding.”

Asmodeus stood up, watching your get into position. With her knees on the bed and your ass up, you looked back at him.

“I am ready, pet.” 

Asmodeus gave a strangled whimper before joining you on the bed. He slid into your slick folds and shivered. He paused for a second, leaning against you as he inhaled your scent.

“You feel heavenly,” He whispered. 

He purred before pushing forward, and you responded with a moan, pushing back slightly. Asmo whined before wrapping his arm around your waist and fucking you with gusto. Kisses peppered her neck as your love desperately fucked you.

“Who’s a good boy?” You asked.

“Me!” He shouted. “I’m a good boy!”

“Who’s a horny, naughty boy?” 

The praising and namecalling were getting to him. He whined again and picked up speed while his kisses became needier. You moaned, your pussy already squeezing his cock and ready for another orgasm. Asmodeus turned your face towards his and smashed his lips against yours. His tongue slid into your mouth, but he didn’t stop thrusting. You could taste his desire as you kissed him. You pulled back and nipped his lip; he gave a strangled cry. A breathless ‘more’ slipped from him, his tongue lolling to the side. His tail wrapped around your leg, moving upwards towards your crotch. Then, you felt it on your clit. 

“Oh yes!” You shouted.

Asmodeus got the message. He continued his movements while his tail rubbed against your swollen clit. His lips showered your neck with kisses and love bites. You moaned as your pussy continued tightening around his cock, and the familiar warmth burned within your belly. The sound of his balls slapping against your ass filled the room, along with his needy pants and moans. While it was becoming hard to form words, you kept heaping praises on Asmo. Your inner walls squeezed his cock, trying to bring along his orgasm. He whined before biting down on your neck, his few final thrust becoming harder. The familiar warmth of cum entered you, and it was enough to bring along your last orgasm of the night.

Asmodeus gave a few more thrusts, chasing his high. Once he was done, he leaned against your back.

“Asmo?” You looked back at him.

He was drenched in sweat, and his breathing was labored. He pushed down on you, making you fall onto the bed.

“Asmo, you okay?” You asked, worried.

“I’m just sad,” He said. “That we can’t go again.”  
  
“Now, I didn’t say we can’t go again,” You said. “But I think we need a break.”

“I wish we didn’t need to,” Asmo sighed, kissing your back. “I would make love to you all night long if you’d let me.”

“I believe that,” You went to move, but Asmo held you in place. “What?”

“Let me in stay in for a few more minutes,” He squeezed your waist. “I love how you feel.”

“But we made a mess,” You said. “Cum is running down my leg.”

“I’ll clean you up,” Asmo promised. “Just let me stay in for a few more seconds. Also? I love you.”

“Really? You love me? I never would have realized that,” You teased. “And guess what? I love you back.”


End file.
